Detectives' Miko
by Uchiha B
Summary: What would it take for Ningenkai, Makai, and Reikai to realise that the Miko was now theirs to protect? Random IY/YYH drabbles, Reikai Tantei x Kagome
1. To Scare a Hobo

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A little gift for the holidays!

* * *

"H-Higurashi-san?"

The timid and shaky voice had Kagome sighing and she glared at one of her four companions (only two of which actually showed themselves), "_What _are you doing, Yusuke?"

She wasn't too surprised when he ignored her.

"So you're Hobo, huh?" Yusuke sized the teen up, disregarding the muttered 'it's _Hojou_' before he smirked and cracked his knuckles, "What the hell do you think you're doing hittin' on my girl?"

Hojou spluttered and Kagome's brow twitched.

Even Kuwabara (the second who showed himself) couldn't help but to grin at the rather pathetic noises that were coming out of Hojou's mouth, "Can you even _make_ a fist?" He taunted, cracking his own knuckles.

Sadly, neither noticed the death glare that bore into their backs as they took one step forward for Hojou's every two steps back.

And as such, both punks were completely surprised when they fell flat on their faces as the only female Reikai Tantei tripped them, "Oi, the fuck was that fo–!?"

Another glare easily silenced Yusuke.

"H-Higurashi-san?" Hojou swallowed as she ran her fingers through her long locks in obvious frustration, "Are you really dating _the _Urameshi Yusuke?" Even he had heard of the delinquent's reputation.

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline your offer to go to the movies this weekend," Kagome dodged the question and gave her former classmate a strained smile, "I have my shrine duties then."

"A-all right," Hojou clearly looked dejected but then frightened when he chanced another look at Kagome's two companions, "A-another time I suppose, Higurashi-san?"

The poor teen practically sprinted away in fear when Yusuke growled angrily from the ground and Kagome only spared them a look when Hojou was finally out of sight.

"What the hell was that?"

The two delinquents were quickly on their feet with Kagome's annoyed question and answered at the same time, "Just trying to show where that wimpy-ass kid belongs." "You're way too good for him, Kagome-chan!"

The Miko could only roll her eyes in response, _'Men.' _She would never understand a male's need to turn everything into a pissing contest, "I could have handled him myself," She said in exasperation, "You didn't need to scare him!"

"I must disagree with you, Kagome."

A smooth voice suddenly murmured into her hair and she jumped from how quickly he moved from his hiding spot, "That _boy _needs to learn his place." Kurama threaded his fingers through her silken locks until she pulled away to huff at him.

"You people need to relax," Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and with a slight flush from the three pairs of eyes staring unrelentingly at her, she looked away, "I could never date Hojou– wait, where's Hiei!?"

She could no longer sense her fourth companion's aura within the immediate vicinity.

"Way to take some action, short stuff!" Yusuke smirked, feeling Hiei as he followed after Hojou (most likely to give the wimp the scare of his lifetime), "Show him Kagome's off limits!"

"Can't argue with the shortie here." Kuwabara muttered and sort of wished it was him who followed after Hobo – err, Houjo.

"I wonder if that boy enjoys botany?" Kurama murmured with a dangerous glimmer to his enchanting green eyes, "Perhaps I can send him... _something_." He unconsciously touched the seeds tucked away in his hair.

The dark-haired Miko could only stare at her male teammates before letting out a tired sigh before she made herself to follow after Hojou and Hiei before the latter could do anything permanently scarring to the former.

_'Men.'_


	2. Of Roses, Tuxedos, and Sailor Uniforms

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thanks for the great support!

* * *

She snickered.

He frowned.

"It looks like you have some competition, Kurama!" Kagome snorted in amusement as emerald eyes narrowed at the TV, "I guess you're not the only 'hero' with a love of roses."

Kurama turned off the newscast and gave the Miko a dry look, "I am no 'hero'," He stated firmly and glanced away when she simply smiled at him in return, "And I do not use roses in such a ridiculous manner."

"Hmm~" Kagome suddenly felt like teasing the redhead and her smile turned mischievous in a very fox-like way, "Either way, this 'Tuxedo Kamen' person _is _getting pretty popular," She shrugged and Kurama raised a brow in her direction, "Eri and Yuka won't shut up about him at school."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Kurama asked smoothly, easily hiding his abrupt ire with his usual cool expression, "Surely you are not interested in a foolish human male running around in a _tuxedo_?"

Such a thing was almost laughable to him.

"Jealous?" Kagome blinked her big blue eyes, staring at him with a face that was _too _innocent (even for one such as her), "Who knows? Maybe I'll even go to the Minato Ward just to catch a glimps–"

"Perhaps you should be more concerned what is going on in _our _Ward," Kurama interrupted and Kagome blinked in surprise when she suddenly found herself on her back with the redhead hovering over her, "The Minato Ward is of no concern to us."

The Miko pouted, trying to will away her flush when Kurama smirked down at her with half-lidded eyes (which were now a mixture of emerald and gold), "I _do _have a reason to be concerned you know," She mumbled, heating up even more when the Avatar dropped most of his weight on her, "A distant cousin of mine lives there."

"The Minato Ward has its own protectors," Kurama rubbed her sides in a sensual manner that had her shuddering pleasantly underneath him, "The ones gallivanting in those nonsensical sailor uniforms."

"Hey!" Kagome poked Kurama's cheek rather harshly, "There's absolutely nothing wrong with running around in a sailor uniform!" She huffed with exaggeration, "Or does that Youko in there forget that?"

"How could I possibly forget?" It was quite easy to tell that the silver Kitsune was starting to take control when the gold finally overtook the emerald, "It was quite the scandalous sight five hundred years ago, especially for a Miko."

"So I've been told," Kagome muttered, quickly feeling embarrassed at his heated expression, "It's hard to believe I even kept the thing–!?"

Kurama ignored the surprised screech she made when he swiftly pulled her up by her arms and positioned her in that princess style hold that she so hated, "So you still have it?" He asked in a silky tone and didn't even bother to wait for an answer, "Then I'm sure you won't mind modelling for us." His smirk only widened at her mortified squeak.

"W-what!?"


	3. Demon Delinquents

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Happy New Year's!

Shout out to Natsuko Nishi for the idea!

* * *

He was pissed.

And not just his normal 'I'm-a-delinquent-so-I'm-always-looking-for-a-fight' pissed off, but more like a 'You-looked-at-my-girl-so-I'm-gonna-rip-you-a-new-one' pissed off.

He wasn't so happy with Koenma at the moment either.

_'What the fuck is the toddler doing all day?' _Yusuke growled and glared at brown eyes that were actually quite similar to his own, _'Sitting there in his high chair with his thumb shoved up his ass?'_

How the hell did Koenma not manage to detect such a powerful demon and its incredible youki in the Ningenkai in the first place?

And an infant demon at that?

"That all you got?" The brown-haired punk smirked even as he spat out blood, "You're strong – strong enough to take the brat from me. Don't wanna be a Daddy yet?" He glanced over at Kagome and that had Yusuke's blood boiling, "Your girl looks pretty into it."

"I'm gonna rip your eyes out," Yusuke cracked his knuckles and his opponent only smirked wider at his threat while moving into a battle-ready stance, "Don't dump your demon brat on us–!?" His words were sharply cut off when Kagome tugged rather painfully on his ear, "What the hell was that for!?"

"Don't call Beel-chan a brat," Kagome scolded, smiling when the demon baby gurgled happily in her hold, "He's an absolute sweetie, isn't he?" She bounced Beel a few times much to his utter delight, "And really – I think you two have done enough fighting already." She gestured to the surrounding park, or at least, what was left of it.

"Tch, I'm just getting started," Their dark-haired 'opponent' wiped the blood from his lip and his previous smirk seemed to turn completely demonic, "Haven't had a fight this good in a long time."

Yusuke's own smirk was practically a clone and Kagome could only sigh when he crouched down in an offensive stance. As much as she knew how much Yusuke needed a good fight to get out his demonic aggression before it built up, this just wasn't the place to do it.

They were attracting too much attention already as it was.

"Enough." Kagome simply said, ignoring Beel's happy cheers as she brought her immense amount of pure spiritual energy to the surface of her skin and allowing it to circle the immediate area. She watched as both teen delinquents seemed to shudder visibly before slumping over into a more sluggish stance, "This isn't the place for such a fight."

Yusuke took in a deep breath and allowed himself to relax. As usual, his body reacted in two very different ways when exposed to Kagome's Reiki and he could only explain it as a perfect mixture of pain and pleasure that was rather thrilling to experience.

Still, he was pretty annoyed because that meant the dark-haired punk standing across him also felt it and he certainly was not okay with sharing such a thing with others (with the only exception being his teammates).

Kagome eyed the brunet as he shook off her spiritual attack before he turned his gaze onto her with a brow raised lazily, "You go to Ishiyama High, right?" She smiled, vaguely recognising his uniform and her smile only widened when he simply shrugged at her in response, "What's your name?"

"Oga Tatsumi." Oga was somewhat surprised they didn't already know it because he knew he had a pretty big reputation in the area.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome and this is Urameshi Yusuke!" The Miko cheerfully introduced herself and Yusuke while ignoring said teen's complaints, "You're doing a great job raising Beel-chan here." She praised and handed Oga the demon baby only before giving him a few pats on his fuzzy green hair.

"Heh, you don't want him?" Oga smirked, placing Beel on his usual spot on his shoulder and turned his attention back to Yusuke, "Name the time and place." There was no way he was going to let such a good fight go just like that.

Kagome sighed almost fondly as Yusuke did just that and she poked his arm to remind him that they needed to go to Genkai's to meet the others, "Nice meeting you, Oga-kun! If you know my cousin, Kunieda Aoi, then say hi to her for me!" With that, she was pulling the protesting Yusuke away before he could start another fight.

"Heh, you like them too, huh, Beel?" Oga grinned at his demon charge as they stared at the two figures before they disappeared from sight, "Interesting chick."

Too bad she already seemed claimed.


End file.
